Revived!
by Mr. Random101
Summary: Giratina now has been revived! And now set to his journey of a lifetime. Inspired by CrystalTamer13's Tears.
1. Death Has Come Forth!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any pokemon. Please review so i may continue this story. No flames please. I feel really nervous about this... this is my real first fanfic by the way so i hope i do well in this story. i know it is short though. :(**

Giratina woke up in a blur as he is regained his senses. He looked around in a room full of darkness.

"Where am I?" Giratina said.

Suddenly, a green-purple flame burst into the room of darkness saying "Giratina, what are you doing in my home?"

"Death." said Giratina in a straight voice. Giratina don't see him often since he is always busy with his work. Giratina mostly see him in a black robe and a scyther. So Giratina was kinda surprised the way he is seeing him

He looked like a skeleton with black pant on his bottom and a shovel along with a wheelburrow.

"What is with the shovel along with your wheelburrow and your pant?!" said Giratina with a weird look on his face. "Don't you usually wear a black robe with a scyther in your hands?"

"First of all," Death said firmly "what is the point of carrying a scyther when they are already dead? Second of all, I only wear black robe for winter plus these pant are super comfy. Lastly, the shovel is very useful for picking up souls and the best part, you can hit them unconscious so they won't know if they going to heaven or hell." Death said with a laugh. "Anyway, what bring you here?"

"I commited suicide..." Giratina said feeling ashamed.

"Let me guess, Love..." Death said. Giratina nodded

"...I feel disgusted" Death said "Anyway, come join me for tea, I am on break...for the first time." Death set up the table with a cloth covering the table as the plate hold the cup along with a kettle, a bowl of sugar, and a bowl of honey on the side. Death poured each cup on Giratina's side and his side.

"Do you like some more sugar with your tea?" "Yes, please" Death dropped a sugar cube into Giratina's tea. "Why, thank you?" "Do you like some honey with it, too" "No, thank you." What? Just because we are from the underworld doesn't mean we aren't table mannered. "So since you are dead, I have to take over your position." Death said as he sip his tea. "Tell you what, in reward of keeping me company, I am going to make an exception."

"What are you talking ab- no...no way I am doing it, I am done!" Giratina said

"But if you don't, I will tell Arceus about your love interest in her" Death said with an evil grin

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-" Giratina continued to say until Death covered his mouth.

"Anyway, here." Death give him what is look like a yellow square "...What the hell is this?" "It is a revive or so humans called it" Death said "It make a fainted pokemon back to energy! So I will use this to you revive back to life!" "Fine, let's just get it over with..." Giratina said

"Okay, be ready now!" Death said as he prepared for Giratina to go back to life.

"Oh, you will turn mortal and completely change your form so don't be surprised when that happens."

"Nice to know" Giratina said as he is prepared for the journey ahead.

Giratina began to be lifted up and started to glow white. He then disappeared into a burst of light.

This is what I shouldn't have done, but as a friend, I must help him to realize something, something really important. Death is now going to the Hall of Origin not realizing the tea are dripping from his pant...

** Leave a Review to see what I can do to improve. :D**


	2. An Icy Welcome

**So here it is Chapter 2! Why do I keep sucking at this?! -_- Anyway, let's continue the story. This time we have a new character! (Yay?)**

Giratina woke up in a blur...again, this time he feel different, he found a nearby ice mirror and saw the reflection of himself.

"I turn into a Gengar..." Giratina say shockingly. He looked to his surroundings as Giratina was freezing from the snow and wind. He saw a figure, but couldn't see clearly. He tried to get a closer look, but it disappears. He was disappointed, he thought he could get help.

"Boo!"

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Giratina jumped. The figure who scared him looked like she wearing a white kimono with a little blueish on the end of the sleeve and have several spots revealing her purple skin on the head with 2 "horns." She giggled.

"You! I thought I was going to get eaten by Abomasnow!" Giratina said angily. She giggled. "Relax, you don't need to be worried, I am not going to hurt you." "The name is Felisha, I am a Froslass. What is your name?"

"My name?" Giratina tried to think of a name, but couldn't come up with anything. He couldn't tell his real name. She will either be shocked or don't believe me."Give me a min." Giratina tried to think really, really hard. _Come on, think of something._ Giratina said in his mind. "China walls?"

…

…

"Bwahahaahahahahahahah ahahaha!" Felisha laugh really hard. "That is the most random name ever, if that is your name, China walls" "No, it is not what I going to say, I meant to-" "Don't worry, I'll come up a name for you, let's see..." Felisha thinking to give a name for him "What about Sharpeyes? Huh? Considering you do have sharp eyes." "I guess it is okay name" "It is offical then Sharpeyes" Felisha smiled and pat him in the head. "Want to go to my place?" "Yes, I am very cold, I am starting to think I will get icicles on my nose." Sharpeyes said "You don't have a nose, silly" Felshia giggled as they are going to Felisha's place" "Whatever"

They arrived at Felshia's place "Here is my place, my home"

Felisha said as they entered. Sharpeyes was awed within the place. "Wow, it looked so beautiful." It look like a luxary filled house with glass-cleared furniture that spark like diamond. "I'm glad you like it, all it took is creativity." Felisha showed Sharpeyes around the house "...and there is the beanbag and that one is the bedroom, unforunately, we had one bed, sorry" "I don't mind sleeping on the floor" All the years of sleeping at the Distortion world has really paid off. "Okay then *yawn* I feel so tired, good night Sharpeyes."Felisha said as they went to the bed room to sleep while Felisha sleep in the bed and Sharpeyes on the floor."

_Later that night..._

"Um, Sharpeye, hey Sharpeyes, are you awake?" Felisha whispered

"Yeah, I'm awake all right" Sharpeye whispered back

"Sharpeyes, errr, can you sleep with me? I feel scared" Felisha said awkwardly

Sharpeyes was shocked, he don't want to do it, but he don't want Felisha to be scared. So He went to Felisha's bed and was next to her.

"Wow, you feel so warm. Don't you absorb heat instead of reflecting off heat?" Felisha said shockingly and quietly. "Well, I am freezing cold so I give off heat I guess and don't you like the cold?" Sharpeyes said quietly. "Oh, no I don't mind being warm too" Felisha smiled. "Um, can I get closer to you?" She said awkwardly as she tried to cuddle with Sharpeyes. "I feel so alone, I am worried that a monster came and-" "Shhhhhhh, don't worry, I am here now, you can go to sleep." Felisha smiled and blushed as they closed their eyes in peace...

**Awwwwwww how cute! :D Leave a review to see what can I do to improve.**


	3. Event at Hall of Origin

**So here it is, Chapter 3. I am getting paranoid for this story. :( **

**I feel like this is not good enough, so I will stop here. If you review, I might continue this story.**

_At the Hall of Origin..._

Everyone is back to their everyday life, however...they seem to be more... bad-tempered than usual. Arceus is most affected by Giratina's death. She been crying for several days after Giratina's death. Even though she did managed to get it over with, she is not herself anymore. She couldn't even pay attention to her envirnoment resulting disaster. For example, she destroyed an entire big table made to fit every legendary in one blow when Darkrai mentions Giratina being not worth anything and just an idiot.

After that, well, it is not a pretty sight...

"Darkrai, I had enough of your damn comments and jokes." Cresselia said angerily "This is personal right now..." Cresselia bring out the gun

"Uhh, where did you get the 12-guage shotgun?" Darkrai said.

"The Internet, baby." *loaded sound*

Darkrai girly scream and ran as Cresselia chase him around blasting with her 12-guage shotgun as everyone take cover to every suitable spot they could find.

_Serveal hours later..._

"Damn you, Darkrai, he outrunned me every single time." Cresselia said as she breathed heavily.

Mewtwo came out of the bathroom to tell Cresselia "Violence is not the answer."

"You shut up, Mewtwo." Cresselia said loudly

Everyone came out from their hiding spot, Groudon came out from Arceus's closet. "What?" Groudon said. No one replies.

"By the way, where's Mew?" Azelf said

Everyone was thinking where did Mew hid...

"Oh, no" Ho-oh said

He went to his home and found Mew was dancing around with his butterscoth candies. "How are you, Miss Peppermint, doing good?" Mew said as he open and close his mouth like he was eating Mrs. Peppermint "Noooo, my valuable butterscoth candies, Mew, you better have good explantion for this." Ho-oh grab Mew and fly off to the Hall of Origin. "Okay, Multi-flavored bird, I bet you looked delicious and tasted delicious and-" Mew get knocked out as Ho-oh was on his way to the Hall of Origin.

**Whoa, Mew have WAY too much candies there! Please leave a review and what is your thought of this story. :D (I am sorry I am writing too short, I'll try to make it a little longer when this is continued)**


	4. Event at Hall of Origin Pt 2

**Here it is, Chapter 4...,**

As Ho-oh came back from his home carrying Mew, The Hall of Origin is a mess and all the Legendaries were arguing who get the job or another job and another job, etc.

"No, I should do the cleaning for the furniture." Manaphy said

"No, I should!" Moltres said

"Why should you do it?, You'll burn it!"Manaphy said loudly

"No, I am not glueing the pieces together, it will stuck on my feathers." Articuno said

"Oh come on sis, it can't be that bad..." Zapdos said

Arceus spoke to everyone loud enough to hear.

"Most importantly, who is going to watch Mew?" Arceus said

Everyone then turned to Latios.

"What? Why me?" Latios asked

"You are very well-known for guarding something with your life." Regirock said

"I agree." Deoxys said

"You are the highest probablity that can actually watch from falling into the wrong hands" Deoxys said

"No way, I am not watching a sadistic little monster." Latios said

"Pleawe, brother *puppy eyes*" Latias begs

Latios tried to resist, but it is no use. "Fine..."

"Yeah! Thank you, big bro!" Latias hugged him

"Latias, then you are in charge of repainting the paint model" Arceus said

"Yeah!" Latias cheered and left

"Okay, everyone get to work!" Arceus yelled

Everyone have gone to work as Registeel work on machiney, Regice on ice cube, Entei on cleaning the kitchen, Moltres of replacing the walls, etc. While Latios has been stuck on watching Mew...

_Couples hours later..._

Mew wakes up as he looked around the room with Latios.

"So you are awake..." Latios said

"Oh Latios, nice to see you." Mew said as he got an headaches

"You better stay here or else..." Latios warned "I need to go to the bathroom." Latios said as he lefted with the door locked behind him.

Mew smiled devilish, Oh Latios, you don't know me that well do you...

Mew take out a key from the hidden spot and open the door...

_Meanwhile..._

Everything was going well, Arceus was telling the Legendaries what to do and everything. Arceus need a break and head to the kitchen for a cup of coffee, but...

"Oh yes, COFFEE!" Mew was vibrating shaking. Arceus was shocked that Mew got out and drinking coffee. Mew and coffee don't mix, because...

"Mwahahahahahahahhahahah, I will take this coffee maker and take over the Hall of Origin! But first, I must eliminate you..." Arceus ran out of the kitchen as Mew chase him with a knife.

Mew stop as all the Legendaries stood in his path blocking from getting Arceus.

"What are you thinking, trying to kill Arceus?" Lugia said

"Yeah, you shouldn't have drink coffee." Celebi said

"You can't stop me." Mew said

"Oh yeah, you and what army?" Groudon said

Mew started to duplicate himself creating an army of Mew. Everyone ran to Arceus's room.

"How can he do that?"

"Double team..." Deoxys said

"Great, now how can we get out of this mess?" Palkia said

'Guys, I might have something that will help us." Registeel said

But it is in my room."

"Don't worry, I got this" Arceus said as she open that might be a tunnel.

"Follow me!" Arceus said "But first..." Arceus bulit a barricade on the door.

Everyone follow Arceus as they went deeper and deeper into the tunnel until they find Registeel's room.

"And now for the surprise..." Registeel said as he opened the door.

It was a load of weapons in the room that it look like an armory.

Everyone are in awed.

**Phew! I made it longer. :D But seriously, please review so that I might continue. Share your Thought about it!**


	5. Event at Hall of Origin Pt 3

**Here it is, Chapter 5...**

Everyone is equipped to take down the psycho pink cat.

Arceus is equipped with 2 M-16's with a rocket launcher on her back. Groudon is equipped with Gatling gun with AutoMag on the side of his hip. Kyogre using AK-47 along with Lugia and Suicune. Celebi and Jirachi using double M9A1 pistol on their hands. Entei, Heatran and Moltes equipped with flamethrower. Ho-oh with the M14 sniper rifle along with Mewtwo. Raikou and Zapdos with the Tesla gun. Registeel with M27 IAR. Regice and Articuno with Steyr AUG. Regirock with RPG-7. Deoxys(speed form) has a knife, 2 swords on her back, and 2 Five-seven with suppressor. Dialga having Browning A-5 while Cressalia has her own Remington 870. Palkia has a Mossberg 500. Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie with a AR-15. Manaphy with the MP5. Darkrai with G36C. Latia with bow and arrows. Rayquaza with the Spartan Laser and Shaymin(in Sky form) with heat-seeking missile launcher.

They went back to Arceus' room

As they arrived, Arceus say their mission objective, "Alright Legendaries, our objective is to eliminate any threat and neutralize Mew, Any question?" Arceus said.

No one raise their hands. "Good." Arceus said, "Ready your weapons, this is going to be a long battle." "Palkia, when I said three, you kicked the door, 1, 2, 3!" Palkia kicked the door and everyone ran out to find cover. Groudon unforuately got shot by gun fire and was laid into the ground while everyone walked on him. "Groudon!" Arceus carried Groudon to cover.

"Medic, we need medic!" Arceus said

"I think I am too injured." Groudon said,

"Oh, it just a flesh wound!" Arceus said

"Yes, Madam..." Groudon tried to said

_On Mew's side..._

"Sir, the enemy is pouncing on us hard" Clone Mew said

"So they finally showed up, uh, well this gun will keep them busy..." Mew said as he went to the battlefield.

_Back to Arceus' side..._

"So Mew finally show up..., and what is he holding?" Deoxys said

"Holy crap, MG42, TAKE COVER!" Registeel panicked as he went to cover.(A/N: if you think MG42 is just a WW2 weapon and disppointed as it is just an old weapon, Think again! MG42 is the world's fastest machine gun, with 5 bullet per sec! It will ruin anyone's day!)

Mew fired at the Legendaries as he tried to keep them off their territory.

"We need some suppressing fire! Cressalia, Entei, Darkrai, Zapdos, and Kyogre, go to the right flank and keep them busy! Azelf, Uxie, Mesprit, Manaphy, and Heatran go to left flank, rest of you, on me!" Arceus said as she looked at Groudon. "You are going to be all right, Groudon, just don't die on me." Arceus said quietly. "All right, Let's move out!" Arceus said as everyone move to their position. "Ho-oh and Mewtwo, keep us cover, Rayquaza and Shaymin, wait for my signal." Arceus said.

As Arceus is getting closer to Mew's territory, She hears something...

"I like to chew bubblegum and kicks asses, yet I'm all out of gum." Mew said.

Arceus and her team went to cover to cover.

"Now!" Arceus said as she signaled Regirock to shoot at the metal door

"Got it!" Regirock said as he blowed up the door.

"Go, Go, Go!" Arceus said as everyone went into the building,

Unfortunately Dialga got shot in the process. "Dialga!" Palkia said as she tried to get her. Arceus grab Palkia as she said "Leave her!"

"What's happen to, don't leave anyone behind?" Palkia said

"Well, I got another quotes for you, don't be stupid!" Arceus said

"Leave him be, there is no point of bringing him if he is not going to fight willingly."Celebi said.

Palkia went to Dialga as he dragged her into the building. "I'll stay here to keep watch of Dialga, you go ahead!" Palkia said.

Everyone fought all the way into the very top of the bunker where Mew is. As they approach the door sideways, Deoxys loaded a tranquilizer gun and open the door slowly as everyone slowly approaching Mew. Deoxys shoot the tranquilizer and hit Mew.

"Yes!" Deoxy said

But a closer look that everyone recognized it is just a clone of Mew. Everyone turned back as they saw Mew holding a red button...

Everyone went into opposite direction as some of them jumped outside while others head for the door. Mew blow up the room and left without a trace. The one in the building were Arceus, Lugia, Suicune, Raikou, Deoxys, and Jirachi. "I'm surprised that you didn't run out the windows." Suicune said. Raikou didn't say anything realizing there is a battle that must be done.

Mew came out with a minigun on his hands "Say hello to my Big friend here!" Mew said as he started firing.

"Oh, sh-." Arceus said frightingly

**O_O', play way too much war games, leave a review to see what I can do to improve.:D**


End file.
